A new life
by F.Boscorelli
Summary: A new life. This is my first fanfiction. It's an BoscoFaith story. It began with Faith's return at work after her recovery.
1. Chapter 1

Title : A new life. Chapter 1/?

Author : F.Boscorelli

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Spoilers : none

Summary : It takes place after Faith's shooting and at her return.

A/N : First of all, this is my first fanfiction. So I wait for your replies with big interest ! I'm also french so I'm sorry for my poor english. Enjoy and let me know what you think about my story.

Faith is nervous. This is her first day back. She didn't tell anyone that she's coming back. She didn't want to face Cruz because she knows that she will be extremely angry at her and will punched her in the face. And she knows she can't do that because she would lost her job and Cruz would win.

She didn't want to face Bosco either because she doesn't know if she can still trust him or not. _« It would take time »_

Faith open the front door and see Lieutenant Swersky chatting with a new Sergeant..Faith doesn't know him but she sure admit that he's very very good looking. She goes to the desk waving at Swersky.

« Hey Faith ! It's good to see you. How are you doing ? » Swersky asked.

« Hey Lieu ! I'm doing fine. And you ? » Faith said.

« Same old. Euh..Faith this is Sergeant Michael Giacomo. He's the new patrol sergeant. Sergeant this is Officer Faith Yokas she's one of my best officers. » Swersky said smiling.

« Nice to meet you Officer. I heard you were recovering. I hope you made a good recovering and that you're feeling well and ready to work. I can't wait to work with you. » Giacomo, smile, said looking at her up and down carefully. _« Damn she's beautiful...no Mike you can't. Remember you're a Sergeant now..her patrol Sergeant. »_

« Nice to meet you too Sergeant Giacomo. Yeah I'm ready to work. I kind of miss it ! » Faith smile at him.

At that moment Sully and Ty came in the lobby and saw Faith talking with Giacomo. They're surprised to see her there but happy to see her on her feet and smiling.

« Hey Faith !! It's good to see you back ! » Ty said and hugged her.

« Yeah Faith..you have no idea how much we missed you especially when I need some adult conversation because with Ty you know.. » Sully said and hugged her as well.

« Hey watch it man !! » Ty said laughting.

« Hey guys. I missed you all too. I can't wait to be on the beat. So we must as well get changed or our Sarge and Lieu will have our butt ! » Faith replied with a grin.

« Yeah you must be right for Sullivan and Davis butts but you have the right to be late on your first day back Faith. » Swersky said with the same grin.

Faith, Ty and Sully get upstairs get changed leaving Lieu and Giacomo talking about the arrangements of the shift.

Meanwhile outside the 55th Bosco and Doherty were arguing again for the park place.

« Move it Boscorelli. I was there first !! » Jimmy yelled with his finger pointing at Bosco.

« Yeah make me Buckethead ! » Bosco yelled in Jimmy's face.

Looking at them, Kim sighed and said to D.K : « This is amazing. There is an another place just in front of the firehouse and they still are arguing for this place. »

D.K laughed and replied « Yeah I don't know what you see in this guy ». And go back in the firehouse with Kim looking at him with narrow eyes.

« Call the cops ! » Bosco replied with a huge grin and goes to the house. _« Damn now I'm gonna be late because of this jagoff »_

Bosco run up the stairs and open the door. Bosco froze. He just stood there at the doorway and blinked his eyes. _« No. She can't be there. Lieu would have tell me that she was coming back. She changed. She's more skinny and she changes her haircut. Okay Boscorelli one foot in front of the other. You can do it. Should I tell her 'hey' or just past her »_

« Move it Boscorelli ! I'm not gonna be late because of you !! » Cruz yelled and pushed him inside.

Faith recognized this voice and turn around seeing Bosco pushed by Cruz. Cruz froze just a moment and get to her locker avoiding a very angry look from Faith.

Bosco with his head down goes to his locker and open it. _« Please somebody shoot me » _ Faith stood by her locker already changed into her uniform and still looking at the man she always called her partner. _« He doesn't even say 'hi'. Guess I can't blame him but still it hurts. He looks old and tired. »_

Sully and Ty knew that it was hard for both of them and decided not to say anything. Faith closed her locker and headed to the roll call room with Sully and Ty behind her.

Bosco sighed and sit down in the bench with his head between his hands. _« She's mad. Mad at me. Of course why shouldn't she be ? You got her hurt and she was paralyzed. Some partner. I missed her. I missed being her partner. Yeah right like I'm gonna ride with her again...she would shoot Swersky if he get us back together in the same car. » _He get up and headed slowly to the roll call room.

Roll call room :

Giacomo entered in the room and goes to the front desk.

« Okay first of all, Welcome Back to Officer Yokas ! Officer Yokas you will be riding with Officer Davis today in 55 David and Officer Sullivan you're with Boscorelli in 55 Charlie because Officer Monroe get to work with Anti Crime today. So…there is a rapist in the streets officers. Like you could see on this description..he's considered dangereous. So get him. Be carefull out there officers. Daniels stay back ! » Giacomo said and headed to his office with Daniels behind him.

« He's in trouble man ! » an officer said laughting with others.

Ty goes to Faith and tell her he'll get the radios and leave. Sullivan does the same with Bosco, who we can tell by his look, is not happy to ride with Sully.

Sully tried to be nice with Bosco understanding that he's choked by Faith's return.

« So..euh…you okay ? » Sully asked looking Bosco carefully.

« Mind your own business Sullivan » Bosco replied with an angry look.

« Come on Bosco…you better talk about it before you exploded ! » Sully said softly but with sarcasm.

« What do you want me to say !! Huh ! She hates me. She doesn't even look at me in the eyes. It's hurts, you know, to be there in the same room and not talking with her. And seeing her riding with Davis in my car. She's my partner, my best friend not his !!..Sorry Sul I shouldn't have. » Bosco turn to look out the window. _« Now I'm gonna cry with Sullivan in the car. Well no I'm not allowed to cry because it's all my fault. I should have listen to her when she warned about Cruz but no I have to think with the wrong head again. »_

Meanwhile in 55 David :

« So how you're doing ? How are the kids and Fred ? » Ty said trying to get her mind away from Bosco.

« Well..euh.. » _« Damnit he had to ask about the Bastard » _« Well..The kids are great. Emily is doing well at school and Charlie too…and he's in the basket team of his school. And Fred I'm sure he's damn happy now that he can be with an homemade woman instead of a working wife. » Faith replied with tears in her eyes looking outside.

_« Oh shit ! »_ Davis thinks with wide eyes. « I'm sorry Faith. I didn't mean to..I'm very sorry ! If you want I could kick his ass in the minute ! » Ty said touching her shoulder.

Faith turn around looking at him. « Thanks Davis. I'm sorry to dump my stuff on you. It's just that…yesterday the divorce has been finalized and that Fred told me that he asked for full custody. Can you believe it ?! He cheated on me and after that he's trying to get my kids away from me. And today my partner..excuse me ex-partner doesn't even look at me or talk to me just to say hi !...Sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you Ty. » Faith sait wiping her eyes.

« Don't apoligize Faith. I understand. Let's go get some coffee ok ? »

« Alright. Thanks again Davis !! » Faith said with a smile.

At the end of the shift in the locker room :

Sergeant Giacomo open the door. « Officer Yokas can I talk to you in my office please ? » he said with a smile.

« Sure Sarge. » Faith replied closing her locker and headed to his office.

Bosco, who was changing in his civies, look at her leaving the room and turn his head toward Davis. « So euh how is she ? » he said softly to Ty.

« Not so well.. » Ty starting his reply with his head down.

« Why ? What's going on ? She's hurting ? Is it her back or what ? WHAT DAVIS !! » Bosco asked fast.

« No no she's not hurt physically man..that's not my place Bosco. She'll tell you when she's ready. » Ty said and leave the room with a Bosco confused.

« Dammit Davis come back or I swear I'll hurt you man !! » Bosco yelled but didn't ran after Davis. _« What does he mean not physically..shit..I'm sure it's because of me..maybe I should transfer ? » _ Taking his bag he leaves the room with a sad look on his face.

In Sergeant Giacomo's office :

« Please take a seat Officer. » Giacomo said taking a sip of his coffee.

« Thank you Sergeant. » Faith replied

« I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to come to my office. » Faith nodded. « Well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to work with me. Sure you will do the same work that you already do but with more responsabilities. I already asked Lieutenant Swersky if he was okay with it and he approuved. So I need your start and we will working tomorrow together. » Giacomo asked softly.

« Well..why choose me ? You don't know how is my work ? » Faith asked in return looking at him very closely. _« Very good looking »_

« I chose you because Swersky told me that you were seriously involved in your work and that you had a record in the sergeant exam. I see you tried to take it ? » Giacomo looking at Faith who was getting nervous because she reminded that night when Bosco cried in her arms because of 9/11.

« Well yes I tried it and failed it too. » she said with a nervous smile

« Well don't worry about that. I had to pass it a second time, you know ?! But this is between you and me Officer. » Giacomo said with a warming smile.

« So..euh..okay I will work with you Sergeant. »

« Great. Now that you're going to work with me call me Michael or Sarge if you prefer. »

« Alright Sarge only if you call me Faith or Yokas if you prefer. » Faith responded with a grin.

Giacomo grinned back. « Okay Yokas ! So I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night. »

« You too Sarge » Faith replied and leave the room.

Outside the police station :

Bosco stood outside waiting for Faith. « What the hell wants Giacomo ?! damn it's late. »

At the same time Faith appeared at the end of the stairs. Bosco stared at her and began to move forward.

« Faith ? » Bosco said softly.

Faith turn around and stare at him. « Bosco. What do you want ? » she responded coldly. It wasn't her intentions but she couldn't help it.

Bosco winced at her tone. « Euh..nothing. Sorry if I bothered you. » he replied starting to walk away.

Faith glance at him for a moment and sighed. « Bosco ? Wait. I'm sorry I'm just tired. You wanted to talk to me ? »

Bosco stopped at the moment when she first said his name and turn around after she finished. He looked down. « Well..I..euh..I wanted to know how you were ? It's just that I didn't have the time to ask you.» Looking at her when he stopped talking.

« I'm fine. It's great to be back and work. You know feeling again usefull. Giacomo just told me that I was going to work with him. So I better go and get rest because I don't want him mad at me if I asleep on the job. Night Bosco. » Faith replied wanting no more to leave. She wasn't ready to talk to him because she feared she said something mean to him.

Bosco know by her answer that she didn't want to talk to him. But he became angry when she told him that she was going to work with Giacomo. He hated that guy since the first day the guy came in the House. Now he hated more because he stole his partner.

« You're gonna working with Sergeant Giacomo. Good luck ! He's a bastard. I don't know how he became sergeant. I wonder if he's Christopher relative because they're the same ! » Bosco snapped.

Faith is surprised to find anger in his voice. « Well he was very nice to me. He seems to be a good sergeant too and Swersky seems to trust him because he agreed to him for working with me. » she responded with sarcasm and a grin.

Bosco became more angry to see that she was defending the guy. But he regretted snapping at her. « Listen Faith I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry. »

« It's ok. It's been a long day. Euh..I should go. It's late. » she replied finding her gloves in her pocket when Bosco saw her hand.

« Euh Faith I think Fred is not gonna be happy to see that you lost your wedding ring » Bosco sait nerviously hoping it's the reason that she didn't have it on her finger.

« I don't need it anymore. Don't worry about Fred…I'm divorced Bosco. » Faith responded with a glance.

Bosco didn't know what to say. He wanted to know what happened but he wasn't going to ask. _« You know what happened. You get her shot that's what's happened. It's your own fault. You succeded Boscorelli you finally destroy her mariage by trowing your problems at her. »_

Faith could see by the way Bosco frowned that he felt guilty so she decided to tell him the reason of her divorce.

« He cheated on me Bosco ! It's not your fault. Listen I really have to go. Bye Bosco ! » Faith replied and with a last glance at him she walked away leaving Bosco with a surprised look on his face.

Bosco couldn't believe his ears. « Cheated on her !!! The Bastard..wait Fredo you and me have to talk. »

The next day :

At the police station in roll call :

Swersky was talking with Giacomo beside him. « The rapist is still in the streets and made an another victim who hadn't identify yet. So be careful people. Eyes and ears. »

Faith goes to Giacomo and they walked out the room. Bosco looked at her and Giacomo and became angry. « I hate this guy » he didn't realize that he talked out loud.

« No I think he's not that bad. » replied Sasha.

« Yeah forgot what I said. But you know I don't care of your opinion since you liked working with sergeant Bitch. If you know what I mean ? » Bosco snapped at her with a very very angry look.

« If I remember you seems to love riding with her and much more » sasha said with sarcasm and a big grin. And she headed to the car.

Following her, Bosco saw Faith and Giacomo get in their car and ride away. He got a strange feeling in the stromach.

TBC ?

Should I continue ? Let me know. Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : A new life. Chapter 2?

Author : F.Boscorelli aka Morgane

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Spoilers : none

Summury : It takes place after Faith's shooting and at her return at work.

A/N : I'm sorry for the long delay but I had exams (still have a lot ! lol). Hope you like this second chapter. Again I apoligize for my english !

Thanks to scabbedangel and I-heart-Television for your reviews. (No I-heart-Television I don't want you to cry and I hope you'll continue your story too)

Previously on Third Watch :

_**Faith goes to Giacomo and they walked out the room. Bosco looked at her and Giacomo and became angry. « I hate this guy » he didn't realize that he talked out loud. **_

_**« No I think he's not that bad. » replied Sasha.**_

_**« Yeah forgot what I said. But you know I don't care of your opinion since you liked working with sergeant Bitch. If you know what I mean ? » Bosco snapped at her with a very very angry look.**_

_**« If I remember you seems to love riding with her and much more » sasha said with sarcasm and a big grin. And she headed to the car.**_

**_Following her, Bosco saw Faith and Giacomo get in their car and ride away. He got a strange feeling in the stomach. _**

« So Yokas..we have to catch this rapist because, just before we left the precinct, I had a call from one of our squad about a teenager been raped at the same circonstances that the others. And a teenager..seems like he changes his habits ! » Giacomo said with a professional tone.

« Yeah I understand what you mean Sarge because I have a teenager at home. I don't know what I'm going to do when I'll get my hands on this bastard. I mean.. » Faith stopped herself before she get more and more pissed off.

« You have a teenager ? How old is she ? »

« She's 15 ! Her name is Emily ! I have a son too..Charlie..he's 11. » Faith replied with a big smile on her face.

« Wow you must have been really young when you had her..how long have you been married » Giacomo asked stopping the car in front of the crime scene's building. And they went out the car and entered the appartment.

« Yeah I was really young..I've been married for 14 years… » Faith saw at that moment a woman crying over her daughter's dead body. _« I don't know what I would do if Emily was raped and killed..probably killing the bastard in the worse ways..first I would ripped his balls with my own hands..second….. » _

« YOKAS !!!!! » Giacomo screamed

« Uh..what..I mean sorry Sarge..I'm coming ! » Faith replied with a sad and angry look in her face. Yeah she saw it..not only the guy raped her but he let a mark on her that he done with a knife. The mark said : « MINE »

« Son of a bitch ! » She and Giacomo said.

Meanwhile in 55 David :

Bosco was staring outside the window. He couldn't stop but thinking about Faith and Giacomo. _« Giacomo..what a jagoff..I mean look at him..just because he's a sergeant doesn't mean he's better than me at protecting her !! He better not tries to get her in his bed..dammit now she's single..why does she have to divorce before her return..at least I wouldn't have to worry about the fact he can't stop looking at her like a piece of meat !! Jagoff ! »_

« Bosco..Bosco..BOSCORELLI !! » Sasha screamed in his ears.

« WHAT !! You don't have to scream like that..dammit Monroe ! » Bosco snapped with a very very angy look that he reserved for his perps.

« I've been trying to talk to you for 5 minutes and you didn't answer me or even looked at me !! »

« So what..I don't have to listen to your crap everytime ! so what do you want ! »

Monroe looks at him and sighs : « Well I wanted to know if you wanted to eat or drink some coffee..but now I don't even want to be in the same place that you and your angry mood ! So is it again Faith you think about ? »

Bosco sighed and looked away from Sasha. A moment after he left the car and goes inside the Deli. Sasha stared at him thinking when this drama is going to stop because she refuses to get depressed by Bosco's mood.

Return at the crime scene :

« So we have no witnesses..no description..nothing at all. I hope they found something soon because I coudn't handle an another crime scene like that..I mean look at this place and at this girl..she didn't deserve that Sarge..she was too young too innocent.. » Faith said with a disgust look and shaking her head.

Giacomo looks at her with an understanding look and nod at her. « You're right ! We have to catch him Faith. »

Faith is surprised that he stays perfectly calm like that but she's also startled that he called her by her first name.

« Let's go back to the house and give the report to Jelly..I'm sure it's the crime of the same rapist because of this stupid mark..that's all we have. » Giacomo replied and leave the place with an sad Faith behind.

At the House :

Giacomo, Yokas and Grimaldi are arguing about the case. Faith wants to follow the case..same goes for Giacomo.

« Come on Jelly let us help you on this case ! » Giacomo said with an annoyed voice because Jelly was far from okay to let this case to them.

« Listen Michael..I know you want this creep out of the streets so I am..but this is my case..it's a detective job not yours ! Understand ? » Jelly answered him with a firm voice.

Faith looked at the two men about to kill each others and decided it was time that she said something. « Listen Sarge, Jelly is right. We should let the detectives solve this case themselves. »

Giacomo, who appared to forgot she followed them minutes ago, look at her with narrow eyes but he decided that she's only trying to ease the tension. « Yeah you're right Yokas. Sorry Grimaldi..if you still want our help you know where to find us !

« No problem Giacomo ! » Jelly starts to leave the room when he turns to look at Faith and said « Nice to have you back Yokas. We need you to keep Bosco on his feet..he was again in a bad position with this Nardo guy ! » Ans he left with a grin on his face and a confused Faith.

« I explained you later if you want but now we have to go back on the streets. » Giacomo said before leaving the room.

A few hours later..outside the 55 precinct :

« damm I'm glad this day is finished !! » Sasha said opening the squad door.

« Yeah I know what you mean. » Bosco replied staring at the same time at the squad which parked near their car. It was Giacomo and Faith's squad car.

Faith and Giacomo left their squad with any glances to Bosco and Monroe..they had an another call about a rape. They were both exhausted physically and emotionally. But Bosco didn't know that and starts to think that Faith is never gonna forgive him for all he did.

« Boscorelli why didn't you answer to my calls it was important !! » Said an angry voice behind him. _« Shit..Cruz..why god..I mean this day couldn't be worse than that ! »_ Bosco thinks, sighs and turns aroud to face an angry Cruz.

« What Cruz ! What do you want now ! » Bosco snaps

« We had to be at court today ! Don't you remember !! Really, Boscorelli, now, that you're not with Yokas anymore..I thought you would have been your own person and be able to handle yourself..guess I was wrong about that too ! » Cruz said with a sarcasm and a grin. Bosco stepped forward and said right to her face « Get lost Cruz..you're a bitch..what you don't have another puppy following behind you..you're getting lonely..I think Jelly needs a partner in and out of work..a match made in heaven..you go screw his life because me I want you out of mine. Understand ?! » And without looking for an answer, Bosco turned around just to see Faith going back in the house.

« Shit ! » Bosco cursed.

« Yeah well done Boscorelli ! » Cruz said and past him with a big smile on her face.

Ty and Sully witnessed the scene and the two of them thought the same thing..it's gonna take time to get 55 David together again.

In Giacomo's office :

« I don't know about you but I really need a drink after this day..you want to join me Faith ? » Giacomo asked with a soft smile.

Faith is really surprised that he wants her to join him for a drink..afterall they didn't each other yet but now all she can think of is the fact that Bosco is still 'friendly' to Cruz. « You know what Michael, why not ? This day was shit..oops sorry I shouldn't have said that.. »

« Not a problem. I love honest person. So I meet you outside ? »

« Sure. » And Faith left the office and went to the locker room. And a moment after, Giacomo left his office with a big grin…

Locker room :

Sasha, Sully and Ty were talking together meanwhile Bosco was staring blankly in his locker and remembering the scene before. _« I'm a idiot..I shouldn't have talk back to Cruz but left her alone but no ! I had to open my mouth again..guess I couldn't help it..I really want to kill that Bitch..it's her fault that I lost Faith..maybe not..it's me. I should have listen to my true partner.. »_

At that moment, Faith entered the room and went to her locker. She glanced at Bosco and then she remembered that night when Bosco and her had that fight. It had hurt her that he trew this words to her.

_**Flashback :**_

_**Faith turns back to Bosco and he says « I'm through justifying myself to you. »**_

_**Faith replies : « And I'm through carrying around a three years old » and she tries again to leave the room when Bosco said with a sarcastic voice « Right I'm one of your kids.. »**_

**_Faith stops at the door and says : « No, you couldn't be one of my kids. My kids are mature. » That's when Bosco loose it and answer to her : « No I couldn't be one of your kids because I actually see you ! Your kids don't have a mother ! Maybe rolling upon your daughter in a squad car counts as quality time. »_**

**_Faith looks at him with hate and says « You son of a bitch » and Bosco continues « You've got a great setup. Things go wrong with the kids, you weren't there. You've got Fred to blame at home, me to blame at work. And there's Saint Faith, the martyr. You really think that you've been carriyng me around ? »_**

_**Now Faith is pissed « You're a little boy Bosco. You're a selfish little boy. I used to feel sorry for you, but now I just want you the hell away from me. »**_

**_Bosco replies : « Well why not ? That's the way you handle people. Keep them at a distance as soon as they become a problem »_**

_**Faith : « Yeah well, this problem is solved. » and then Bosco says « It's about time »**_

_**Faith walks out and Bosco looks somewhat remorseful. **_

« Faith ? » Ty said looking at her. She was looking at the door blankly with her belt in her hands. When Bosco hears the concerned voice of Ty, he turns his head back to Faith. _« what's going on ? Yeah like you don't know..no maybe it's not because of what happened with Cruz and him minutes ago..maybe she's not feeling good..is it her back or something ? »_ Bosco became more and more worried by the fact that Ty didn't get an answer.

Ty decides to try again and this time he puts his hand on her shoulder « Faith ? You're alright ? »

« Um..what Davis ?..Yeah I'm alright, just tired. We had bad calls. » Faith smiled at him hoping he wouldn't see that she was heartbreaking by the memory.

Ty decided to leave it and said : « Okay. If you want to talk..don't hesitate to call alright ? » Faith nod at him « Alright ! Goodnight Faith ! Bye Sul, Sasha, Bosco » Ty walked out.

Faith looks at her watch « Dammit Michael is gonna be pissed » And she begins changing in her civies really quickly.

Sasha, Sully and Bosco stared at her..the three of them were startled to hear Faith calling Giacomo by his first name. Bosco becomes red at this instant and leave the room without a word.

Sasha takes a seat on the bench next to Faith's locker and said : « Why Giacomo is waiting for you ? »

Faith looks at Sasha and replies « Well he invited me to a drink..with all those bad calls we have..we need a break..you want to join us ? »

« I'm not sure that Giacomo would appreciate that I come with you !! » Sasha said with a wide smile and Faith looks at her confused. « I mean come on Faith..this guy checks you out everytime he can..and he's single, you're single..he's good looking and very interested..and you're a beautiful woman..you know what I mean ? » Sasha finished with a big smile and giggle when she saw Faith looking at her with wide eyes.

Bosco had return because he forgot his keys and he had listen the whole conversation. He couldn't help it : « So you're already screwing an another guy ! And a sergeant..wow Faith..you're really an hypocrite !! You're really changed..not only your appareance but your personality too ?! » He snapped at her like this day with pure hatred in his eyes. But what Sully and Sasha saw was pure jealousy !

Faith is really pissed off now and said right back to his face : « Guess Saint Faith is gone !! » And with that Faith leaves the room with a Sully and Sasha confused and a Bosco with tears in his eyes remembering the awful words he said to her.

TBC ?

Should I continue ? Let me know !


	3. Chapter 3

Title : A new life. Chapter 3?

Author : F.Boscorelli aka Morgane

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Spoilers : none

Summary : It takes place after Faith's shooting and at her return.

**Outside the 55th** :

Faith just stormed out the house. « _The nerve of him..he has no right to judge me..guess I was right..he has changed. He's not the partner that I know for 12 years. Knew past tense ! »_ Faith was losing in her mind and she didn't saw Giacomo move forward.

« Hey ! What took you so long..I was beginning to worry..you okay Faith ? » Giacomo said softly.

« Um..hey..yeah I'm fine ! So where to ? Haggerty ? » Faith decides that she definitely needed a drink after what's happened with Bosco.

« Yeah no problem. Shall we ? » Giacomo leads her to his car.

At that moment, Bosco just came out the precinct and saw them getting in Giacomo's car. He meets Faith's eyes at that moment. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry that he didn't mean anything he said tonight and the other night. But he knows that he has to give it time because right now what he saw in her eyes was pure hatred.

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Haggerty's** :

As Giacomo and Faith entered the bar, they faced guys from the firehouse. Kim looked up and waved at Faith to come to join them. Faith took Giacomo's hand without thinking and lead them to Kim and the others guys.

« Hey Faith !! Long time no see, huh ? » Kim looks between Faith and Giacomo and stared at their joined hands. Faith followed her stare and released Giacomo's hand quickly. Kim grinned at Faith's reaction. And Giacomo went beside Jimmy and Faith sat beside Doc.

« Hey Faith !! So we still wait for you to kick Cruz's ass ! » Carlos said with a big smile. Everyone looks at him with big eyes which means ' shut up moron'.

« Well I don't think my Patrol Sergeant here will agree with you Carlos ! » Giacomo looks up at Faith and grinned. « You know Faith I could look away if you want it ! »

« Really Sarge ?..You know you should start to behave what you're saying 'cause I can take the offer ! » Faith replied with a big grin. Kim and all the guys at the table couldn't believe their eyes. They were flirting in front of them. _« Oh it's gonna be great teasing Bosco tomorrow. He souldn't have take my park place this morning ! »_ Jimmy thought with a smile.

Hours passed and everyone was talking about their days or about the basketball match from yesterday night. Faith begins to become tired so she decides to call it a night. She stands up and says goodbye to everybody. Giacomo told her that he'll drive her home.

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**In front of Faith's building** :

« So thanks for tonight Michael. I needed it ! Goodnight ! » Faith smiled at him and opened the door. At the same moment, Giacomo quickly put his hand on her arm and pulled her back to his face. He kissed her. Faith didn't move into that kiss..she didn't know what to do. She froze and Giacomo sensed it and pulled away.

« I'm sorry..I shouldn't have done that » He looked away praying that she's not gonna hate him or slapped at him or worse pressed charges against him.

« Uh..it's okay Michael. I'm sorry. Listen you're a great guy but I'm not sure it's a good idea considering we work together.. » she stopped herself and waited for Giacomo's reaction.

« Yeah you're right. Goddammit..we just starting working together and I already screw up.» He looked at his hands and sighed. _« You're really an ass Mike..like a woman like her would want to be more than friend with you.. or maybe the rumors were right..maybe the real problem was Boscorelli ? »_

« Let's forget about that alright ? »

« Yeah alright ! So goodnight..see you tomorow. » And with that Faith left the car. Giacomo hit the wheel with frustration.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Weeks passed after that night. Giacomo and Faith are still working together and managed to forget the kiss. Faith and Bosco still don't talk to each other. Bosco decides that tonight he was gonna talking to her that she wanted it or not. He couldn't stop reminding what Faith said to him _« Guess, Saint Faith is gone »_. Bosco couldn't handle either the fact that Giacomo and Faith were good friends..he saw them laughing together and whispering things in each other ears. He wanted to beat the crap of him because he stole his place near Faith..he was, no, he is the one who is supposed to make her laugh or telling secrets..not him !

**55th precinct** :

Faith walked into the locker room where Ty and Sully were arguing about the fact that Ty prefers rap to classical music as Sully said. Faith grinned at that because it remind her the old times when her and Bosco argued for stupid things like that.

« Come on Sul you have to listen to this song..a pure beauty ! » Ty replied with his walkman in his hands.

« Absolutely not Ty..this is crap..I mean this isn't music..this is a person screaming or just talking with words which didn't mean anything instead of singing ! » Sully pushed back the walkman to Ty.

Faith couldn't stop it and she laughs. « You guys are worse than me and Bosco when we were partners ! » Ty and Sully stopped arguing and stared at her. At that moment, Bosco and Monroe walked in.

« Nah Faith..you and Bosco are irreplaceable..remember when the two of you were arguing about the fact that Bosco didn't wanted to get that shot because some of his girlfriends sent him poison flowers !! God the face he had ! » Sully couldn't stopped laughing and Ty joined him.

« Mind your own business Sullivan ! » Bosco snapped at him and get to his locker.

« And I missed that. Please someone tell me that you had photographs ?! » Monroe said imagining Bosco's face at that time.

« Nah..we didn't thought of it..Bosco's face was too awfull. » Faith replied with a glance to Bosco waiting for a yell.

« I wanted to wait for that shot Faith..so that the responsible person can see what she did. Still don't know who is it..I'm sure it's Nicole even if she said that she wasn't in town that time..yep ! » Bosco nodded at himself. Monroe, Faith, Ty and Sully looked at him and burst in laughs.

« What..I'm still on this case okay ?! You don't know how it itched..I had to slap at myself because it was itching too much !! » Bosco said with frustration. He rolled his eyes and finished to change into his civies. _« At least she laughs because of me this time »_

« Still..guys..you should have take a picture !! » Monroe replied and giggled at Bosco's glare. If look could kill…

« Well..I'm tired. Goodnight everyone ! » Faith said collecting her things and walked out. Bosco glared at the back of her head and sighed.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**In front of 55th precinct** :

Faith was near her car when she heard a noise. Her cop instinct tells her to grip her gun instantly. With her gun in her hands, she get near the alley which the noise came from. At the corner, she saw Giacomo yelling at someone who looked really familiar to her but she couldn't see this person's face..it was too dark.. « I'm telling you..if you don't pay me next week..you gonna have some problem, understand ?! » Giacomo said pointing furiously at the person's face. The person nodded and take off. Faith decided it was time for her to get away. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Giacomo wasn't what he pretended..he was dirty like Cruz. _« Goddammit why I didn't saw it !! I'm no better that Bosco..nah me I didn't sleep with my sergeant neither I lied about something on the job..still I should of see it before ! »_ Faith thought getting in her car quickly hoping that Giacomo didn't saw her.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

After Faith discovered that Giacomo was as dirty as Cruz..she decided to be really careful near him. She wanted to ask him to partner up her with someone else..but decided against it..it would be too suspicious.

**55th precinct** :

Faith and Giacomo were in patrol. They had a bad shift..another rape call. This time..it was about a girl who had the same age that Emily. Faith takes it really personally now. They were on lunch but Giacomo forgot his wallet so they have to go to his apartment.

« Get yourself at home. You want something to drink ? » Giacomo asked softly.

« No thanks. I'll wait for you here » she finished looking around. She was in his living room. She walked around looking at the pictures on the walls when she hit something with her feet. It was a wallet. Thinking it could be Giacomo's she took it and opened it. She was going to tell him she found it but when she saw the ID..she knew it wasn't his. She couldn't believe it. She knew that the person she saw that night was familiar. She was looking in Michael Boscorelli's wallet. At the same time, Giacomo entered behind her. She just have time to hide the wallet in her pocket.

« I found it..it falled behind my bedside table. » Giacomo said.

« Alright. Let's go. I'm hungry » Faith said really quickly.

Giacomo was surprised that she was on a hurry suddently but decided to let it go. _« She's probably really angry »_ he thought.

The end of their shift was really quiet. Faith didn't what to do. She just discovered that Giacomo was involved with Michael Boscorelli. She knew that it had to be about drugs..that would imply that Giacomo deals because he threatened Mickey days ago for money. _« I have to talk to Bosco..how am I gonna be able to talk to him about something really important about his baby brother when I can't even talk to him about simple things ? »_ Faith wondered.

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Locker room** :

Faith entered the locker room and saw that nobody was there. She decided that it was the perfect time to go on with her plan. She slides a paper in Bosco's locker hoping he would understand her.

She went to her locker and began to change in her civies. At the same time, Giacomo, Sully, Davis, Monroe and Bosco entered the room.

« Faith..you want to get a drink ? « Giacomo asked her with a wide smile knowing that Bosco were in the room. He wanted to show him that, now, Faith was his partner not Boscorelli's anymore. Bosco looked at him with an angry look and opened his locker. That's when he saw the little piece of paper. He takes it and hide it. He didn't want the others to question him.

Faith takes a glance at Giacomo and quickly at Bosco seeing Bosco reading her paper and said « Nah..thanks Mike..but I'm not feeling well. I should go home. » Bosco barely heard Faith's answer to Giacomo. He was too preoccupied by Faith's paper. **_« Ask me a ride home. Trust me on this one.Yokas »_**

« Well.. » Giacomo didn't have time to finished because Bosco interrupt him « If you want I can give you a ride home Yokas..it's on my way ! »

Faith looked at him. It was like old time. They could talk without talking.

« Well I don't want to be a burden. I can take the subway.. » she stated but Bosco interrupt her « Aww come on Yokas..it's been a while..and you're not feeling well..let me take you home. It's no problem really » He finished with a soft smile.

« Alright. If it's no problem. Let me change and we'll go. » she said and quickly get changed.

Monroe couldn't believe her eyes and ears. Sully and Davis know that look and know something's up but decided not to say anything. It wasn't their business.

Minutes later, Bosco and Faith walked out the house and get in Bosco's car without saying anything with Giacomo staring at them.

**555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

Bosco and Faith ride quietly . Bosco parked his car in front of her building. Faith looked at him and said to come with her.

They entered her apartment. Bosco couldn't take this silence and this tension.

« Okay. Now that we're here, you gonna tell me why you suddently talk to me and want me to give you a ride home ? » Bosco snapped. Instantly he regretted it « Sorry I didn't wanted to.. » but Bosco couldn't say more because Faith began to laugh.

« What's so dammed funny Yokas ! » Bosco snapped looking at her like she was mad.

« You ! Some things don't change » she said stopping laughing. And smile at him. Bosco couldn't help but grinned at her statement. He wasn't a patient person.

« So are you gonna tell me or what ? » Bosco asked again.

« Okay. First you want something to drink because it's a long story. » She asked him. But Bosco didn't reply and stared at her. He shook his head at her. « Alright sit down » Her and Bosco sat down on the couch.

« A few days ago when I walked to my car I heard a noice. So I decided to go and see what it was and then I saw Giacomo yelling and threatened someone to pay him for something. Right after that I knew something was wrong. I couldn't see who the other person was but that person looked really familiar to me but I couldn't really saw because of the dark. So I take off before they saw me. Later after that Giacomo and me were going to go to lunch but he forgot his wallet so we went to his apartment.. » Faith was interrupt by Bosco

« What ?!! After that night you went to his apartment !! Are you crazy ?! » Bosco yelled and stand up.

« Bosco let me finish. There's something more ! »Faith stopped herself waiting for Bosco to calm down. She looked up at him and knew it wasn't gonna be easy. Bosco looked at her and knew that it was important..really important.

« While Giacomo searched his wallet, I was in his living room looking at his pictures when I discovered something on the floor. It was a wallet so I thought it was Giacomo's. When I opened it, I saw it wasn't. » Then Faith stopped talking and looked at Bosco nervously. Bosco noticed her look and began nervous too.

« What Faith ?! » Bosco said waiting to know who was the owner of the wallet.

« Bosco..it was Mickey's » she whispered at him. « I'm sorry Bosco. »

Bosco couldn't believe it. Not only he hated Giacomo for stealing his partner..now he hated him for being involved with his brother and threatening him at that. Bosco began to get angry. He looked at Faith and said « You're telling me that my brother is involved with Giacomo and that the sarge threatened him ! The bastard..wait that I put my hands on him he's gonna wish he never meet me.. » Bosco yelled gesturing with his hands.

« Bosco..first of all..I think that you should talk with your brother. Found out what's going on.. » Faith said but Bosco didn't let her finish.

« I'm not gonna let this bastard go Faith !! » Bosco snapped « He's gonna pay !! I don't care what's going on...I want him to suffer ! » he finished.

« Well looks like Cruz !! You're acting just like her before she shot me ! Remember ! She didn't want to listen…she wanted revenge no matter what was the cost ! You need to think Bosco ! » Faith yelled back at him standing up.

« Don't you dare compare me at this bitch !! I'm not like her !! « Bosco replied with anger in his voice.

« So stop acting like her Boscorelli !! » She yelled.

Bosco couldn't control his anger anymore and he hit the wall. He made a hole in the wall. He began to calm down. After a moment, Faith takes his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

« Stay put ! » she said looking for some bandage. Bosco stared at her. He couldn't believe he lost his cool and hit the wall.

« I'm sorry Faith..I shouldn't have.. » he began to apologize but Faith didn't let him and replied « It's okay I understand. You're just worried about your brother but you have to think before acting this 'time' Bosco » she told him increasing the words 'this time' then she finished cleaning his hand. After that she walked out and went to the kitchen making some coffee.

« Faith..I..didn't mean it you know..I was just angry that you.. » Bosco started to say but Faith interrupt him.

« I don't want to talk about it. Listen it's getting late. I'm tired so.. » she didn't look at him. She pretended to be busy at making coffee.

« When are we gonna talk about it Faith ? I miss our friendship and our partnership Faith. Let me apologize…I really didn't mean it »

« What part you didn't mean..the part when you said that I was a bad mother or when you said I was a bad wife or was it when you said I was a bad friend and partner ? » she replied firmly turning around to look at him.

Bosco looked away. He couldn't look at her. It still couldn't believe that he said that to her especially when he didn't mean any word of it.

« I'm sorry..please Faith believe me I didn't mean it » Bosco said softly.

« That's the problem Bosco...I can't trust you anymore » Faith whispered looking at him and saw sadness in his eyes.

« You..don't trust me anymore..god Faith..I » Bosco stopped himself. He couldn't believe his ears. Faith didn't trust him anymore. It was all his fault. He sat down on the couch and put his head between his hands. He was going to break down. _« Not now.. I don't have the right to break down..it's my fault.. »_ Bosco thought and a tear escaped from his eye.

Faith looked at Bosco and began guilty for saying this but when she started to think about the months that Bosco spent at Cruz's side, she couldn't helped but to be angry again. She sat down on the coffee table and said « I'm sorry Bosco but it's the truth. You disappointed me..you turned your back on me..me..your partner of 12 years for a screw especially when I warned you that she was dirty. Even after the dying declaration..you still turned your back on me. You get me involved when you didn't have a choice. And still I can't trust you » Faith finished with a soft voice.

With that Bosco began to tremble and break down. He was going to lose the only person he trusts with his life..the only person he could talk to.

« I'm sorry..please Faith I can't..I can't loose you..not you. » he couldn't speak anymore. Faith couldn't handle it and takes him in her arms. She put her hand in his hair and said « Give me time..alright. I need time. Please Bosco..don't..don't cry. » but Bosco couldn't stop. A tear escaped from Faith's eye. « Shh..it's alright. » she told him giving him a kiss in his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : A new life. Chapter 4?

Author : F.Boscorelli aka Morgane

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Spoilers : none

Summary : It takes place after Faith's shooting and at her return.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

After breaking down in Faith's arms, Bosco thanked her and excused himself before leaving the appartment. He needed to confront his brother now. He called his mother and asked her where he could find him. He was living with their father in an apartment in Soho.

Bosco parked his Mustang in front of the bulding. He cut the engine and sighed. He didn't know what to say to him. They were so different now. Bosco walked out the car and went into the building. After walking up the stairs, he stopped in front of the apartment door. He stood there a moment praying not to have his father answering it. He knocked and waited. He heard footsteps.

The door opened. The face of Michael Boscorelli appared.

« Mo ? What are you doing here ? » Mikey asked him.

Bosco sighed putting an hand in his hair « Well..I needed to see you and talk..if you don't mind ? » he asked him nicely.

« Sure ! No problem Mo..come in. »

« Thanks » then Bosco entered to see an huge apartment,

Mikey followed him and offered him a coffee. They both went to sit down onto the couch.

« Okay Mo what do you want to talk about ? Mom's okay right ? » Michael asked him quickly fearing that something wrong happened since Maurice never visited him.

« No Ma is okay..well I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly alright ? » Bosco asked him with a tone which means business.

« You know me..okay ask away Mo »

« Do you know a Michael Giacomo ? »

Michael stared at Maurice for a long moment before taking a deep breath « Yeah I know him..why ? »

Bosco stared back at him « How do you know him ? »

« Why all these questions Maurice ? »

« Just answer Michael ?! » Bosco snapped. He was angry that his brother was involved with Giacomo.

« It's nothing Mo I swear..he's my boss in fact..don't tell him I told you that if you know him..please Maurice ! »

Bosco couldn't believe his ears..his brother was begging him not to tell to Giacomo what he revealed to him. He stand up and started to pace.

« If I know him Michael ?!!! Yeah I know him..he's my patrol sergeant !!! What business are you two into ?! Oh let me guess..drugs ?! » he yelled at his brother.

Michael stand up too and sighed « I'm clean..I don't take drugs anymore Maurice I swear to you ! »

« You're dealing..that's not clean Michael ! »

« It's not easy to get yourself clean..I didn't have a choice Mo. »

« Yes you have a choice..everybody got one !! Tell me all about this business of yours ? I know he threatened you..so come on tell me ?! » Bosco yelled at him pacing in the room. He couldn't stay still anymore.

« Yeah so you can arrested me ?! No way..I'm still pissed at you about that you know ! » Michael yelled back.

« You don't understand..Giacomo is a cop..he needs to be stopped ! So you're gonna tell me about all the things you two did ! »

« Mo if I tell you..he's gonna get me killed..they're like mafia or something..I can't tell you. »

« I'll protect you ! We need to stop him..I don't want you to be involved with those guys..you're crazy to get you into that! He's not gonna get you down..you're my brother..I'm not gonna let you with them ! »

« You're not my father..I can do what I want Maurice.. » Michael started to say but Bosco stopped him.

« No I'm not your father..but it's not like we have a the best father in the world either..I take care of you..it's my job..I'm your big brother..please Mikey help me to stop him..he's working with Faith too..what if this business get back at him on the job and he get her killed ? Uh ? What do you say ? » Bosco told him with a serious voice.

Michael was surprised to hear Maurice talking like that. « Alright..I understand..Ma told me what happened last year between you and Faith. Okay Giacomo stand a big business in the north of the city..he got a lot of guys on his order..but the real boss is Donald Mann..and there is also Joey Mann who is the favorite of Giacomo. They are working with big dealers from others countries..that's all I know..sorry if it's not enough. »

« No thanks it helped..you got me two bigs names..you gotta be careful..if you want you can stay with me before I get you under police protection..alright ? »

« Nah..I'm okay..I'll be carefull..don't worry ! »

« Still you're getting under police protection okay ? »

Michael groaned at Bosco's suggestion. « Alright..but it's not gonna be long right ? »

« No I don't think so..it depend on how long it'll get us to get them ! » he told Mikey with a little smile.

« Okay then..I'll really hope you'll get them.. » he told him. He was feeling good knowing that he helped his brother to do something good.

« Well I should go..I'll call you okay ? »

« Okay..bye Maurice ! » he waved back at Maurice seeing him walking out the apartment.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

The day after Bosco went earlier to talk to Davis. He was going to ask him to work with Faith today. He didn't want her near Giacomo after what he learned by his brother. Bosco was sitting onto the bench in front of his locker when Davis entered the locker room.

« Hey Davis ! How is it going ? » Bosco asked him softly.

« Hey Bosco ! I'm good you ? » he told him opening his locker and he started to change into his uniform,

« I'm good..so Sullivan took some days off right ? »

« Yeah..he needed it. »

« Well I need a favor Ty.. »

Davis turn around to look at Bosco « What kind of favor Bosco ? »

« Well I need you to ask to Swersky to put you with Faith..say you don't wanna be with a rookie..or you'll be better with her in your steps.. » he told quickly

« Wow hold on..why should I ask to Swersky to put me with Faith ? She got a new partner already.. » Ty closed his eyes at what he said. He shouldn't have « Sorry Bosco..I didn't mean to.. » Ty started to say but Bosco interrupt him

« Nah it's okay..it's just hard you know..well can you do it or not ? »

Ty can sense that Bosco was uneasy at talking about it « Yeah no problem man » he told him putting his hand briefly on his shoulder and then he returned to change himself into his uniform.

Bosco thanked him and changed himself into his uniform too.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Roll call room :**

Swersky was talking about new evidences found about the rapist. Giacomo enter the room upset.

« Lieutenant…can I talk to you for a second please..it's very important.. » Giacomo asked him with a serious voice.

Swersky look at him for a minute..he didn't know why Giacomo was so upset.

« A moment Sergeant..let me finished my briefing with my guys okay ? » he told him firmly.

« No Bob..it's very important ! » he snapped at him

Swersky was surprised by his angry voice and the fact that he used his first name in front of all his team.

« No Mike..you wait for me in my office..NOW ! » he told him with a deadly look.

Giacomo sighed and stormed out the room.

Faith was very surprised by Giacomo's behavior. Bosco, him, was smiling..he knows exactly why Giacomo was upset.

Swersky continue his speech…

« Well Davis and Yokas you two are in 55 David…Boscorelli and Monroe 55 Charlie…Andrews you're with Giacomo..you'll wait for him in the car because obviously he needs to talk to me..eyes and ears everybody. » he finished then left the room quickly.

Faith looked at Bosco who was already leaving with Monroe. She knew that Bosco asked Davis to put her with him.

« Bosco !! » she calls him running to him.

Bosco stopped himself and sighed « Shit..I wasn't fast enough this time. » he whispered to him then turn himself to look at Faith.

Faith came to him then took him in an empty room closing the door.

« Are you crazy ? why did you do that Bosco ?! Now I can't discovered what's going on with him ?! You messed up everything right now. » she snapped at him.

Bosco looked at her firmly «No no no..if you thought that I was going to let you patrol with a drug dealer..you're dead wrong Faith !! He's fucking dangerous..no way you're gonna stay his partner..no way !! » he screamed at her.

Faith looked at him and then sighed « It's not your job anymore to protect me..stay out of my business. You understand Boscorelli ! » she told him.

Bosco looked down then glanced at her. He looked into her eyes « Not my business..my brother works for him…so it is my business.. » he stopped himself then went to the door. He was still turning his back to her when he started talking again « I was your partner for 12 years..so don't ask me to stop worrying about you or not to protect you anymore..you can hate me for all I know but I'll never stop having your back ! » then he left the room to join Monroe in 55 Charlie.

Faith stand silently in the room with her head down. She looked up again with a small smile..she recognized her partner of 12 years. He still care. She joined Davis in 55 David. She looked outside her window and saw Bosco driving his patrol car. They looked at each other..then Faith nodded at him. She agreed to his silent request.. « to let him gaining her trust back ».

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Meanwhile into Lieutenant Swersky's office :**

« Why did you put me with Andrews ? I was fine with Faith..why Bob ? Andrews is slow…Faith is the one I need to get this rapist.. » he snapped at Swersky but was interrupted.

«I put you with Andrews because I thought it was better for Yokas to come back to her sector. She needs to slow down before her sergeant exams..to get herself ready » he told him.

Giacomo looked at him suspiciously..then nodded at him « Alright..if you think it's the better thing to do. » he told him leaving the office.

Swersky took his phone « Yeah it's me..I think Boscorelli was right..Giacomo is not right..we have to do something. »

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**2 hours before the roll call :**

Bosco knocked at Swersky office's door then wait.

« Come in ! » a voice yelled.

Bosco entered the office. Swersky was at his desk working at his computer.

« Boss..can I talk to you for a second ? » Bosce asked with a serious voice.

« Can't it wait after the roll call ? »

« No it's very important..it's about Sergeant Giacomo. »

Swersky stopped working on his reports to look at Boscorelli. Something was wrong..he could read it on his officer's face.

« Okay..go on Boscorelli..don't be too long okay ? »

« Well it's about the other face of your sergeant Giacomo..he's dealing drugs with Donald and Joey Mann..doesn't it ring a bell to you Lieu ? » he told him quickly.

Swersky glanced at him « What proof do you have ? »

Bosco looked at him right into his eyes « A lot Boss..a lot ! » he told him with a smirk.

Swersky nodded, sighed looking down then glanced back at Bosco. He took his phone.

« Captain..I think you should come to the central tonight..we got a big problem on our shoulders..yeah alright..I'll call you back. » Swersky put the phone down.

« Boscorelli..is that why Davis come to me before ? » he asked him crossing his arms. Bosco just nodded at him. Swersky nodded back « I understand..alright..you can go. »

Then Boscorelli left the room.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Faith and Davis was on a domestic call when they heard a shotgun. The both of us looked at each other then yelled at the man and the woman of the domestic call to go back in their condo. Faith took her radio to ask back ups then her and Davis went to the building where the shotgun has been heard. They saw a woman with a gun and a man bleeding on the floor screaming at the woman.

« Don't think you're gonna escape me b..you wanted it !!! » he yelled at her. She was crying and screaming too..but nobody could understand what she was saying.

Faith looked at Davis and show him the clothes of the woman. Her dress was torn. They understand what happened now…the guy tried to rape her or he already did. Faith saw the blood on her neck..he has tried to mark her. It was their rapist.

Faith came towards the woman slowly …« Police..you're safe now Ma'am. Please give me the gun okay…everything is under control. Let us help you..alright ? » she told her.

The woman looked so afraid. She glanced at Faith. She was still crying. « He..he..please don't let him near me..please..I.. » she tried to talk but couldn't anymore. She falled down and lost consciousness.

Faith yelled at Davis « Davis..take care of her..I'll take care of this bastard ! » she came towards the man neanwhile Davis called for a bus.

The man laughed at Faith « What you think you can take me down ?! You a woman !! »

Faith pointed her gun to his face « Yeah me a woman is gonna take you down..what you scared ? » she told him when she saw his face falled.

« You can't do tha B » he told her trying to get up but Faith put him down with her foot.

Bosco and Monroe joined them. Bosco doesn't like the position of Faith near to this man. He went to them.

« Faith ! What you're doing ? » he told her interrupting them. Faith doesn't move neither the man. Bosco doesn't like this situation and decided to take things in his hands. He went to the rapist and put his handcuffs on him. He read him his rights and put him in his car. Faith doesn't move from her place. She looked down at the woman. She was so scared. Faith saw that she was young very young..almost 21. She thought about her daughter. Bosco joined her calling her. He touched her shoulder. Faith glanced at him. Bosco understand about what she was thinking..Emily.

« Faith..we got him..come on let's go ! » he told her.

Faith nodded then followed him. They went near Doc and Carlos which arrived when Bosco took the rapist to his car. They were taking care of the woman. Faith looked at them.

« Doc..has she been.. ? » she tried to ask him

« Raped ? Yes she has blood..we have to take her to the hospital. » he told her.

Faith looked down. She heard a car. It was Giacomo and Andrews. Giacomo comes to her and asked her what happened.

She glanced at Bosco then she glanced back at Giacomo « Well Davis and me were on a domestic call when we heard a shotgun. We went to this building and saw this woman pointing the gun on this man. They were screaming at each other..when we saw her dress torn up..we understand what happened. That's when she falled down and lost consciousness. We called for a bus then wait for back up. We took the man under control. » she told him with a serious voice. « Can I go back to my partner Sergeant ? » she asked him. He nodded.

Giacomo looked at her. He could see and sense that she wasn't at ease with him. She totally ignored him after her report. She went back to Davis and then they followed the bus. Giacomo glanced at Bosco. He joined him.

« Boscorelli..can I talk to you for a second alone ? » he asked him

Bosco looked at him « Sure Sergeant ! » he followed him at his car.

« Boscorelli. Is Yokas alright ? She seems tense..is she okay to be with Davis ? » he asked him

Bosco smirked. He could see that Giacomo was jealous that he wasn't her partner anymore « Well you should ask that to Davis..I only saw her before when we took down the rapist. She seems very cool on her job..she's the best cop that I know. Something else sergeant ? » he told him slowly.

Giacomo could see that Boscorelli wasn't on his side. « Yeah you can go Boscorelli. » he told him joining Andrews to his car.

Bosco watched them leaving the place. He joined back Monroe who didn't understand what Giacomo wanted from Bosco.

« What does he wanted ? » she asked him.

« Nothing..nothing..let's go. » he told her getting into the car.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Bosco, Yokas, Davis and Monroe were in the locker room when Cruz came in yelling Bosco's name.

« Boscorelli !! You're kidding me !! You have to come to the court..but no again you forgot ! » she yelled at him.

Bosco ignored her still changing himself into his civies.

« Don't ignored me Boscorelli..you better have to have a good excuse to miss the court today. One more Boscorelli and I'm going to do a report on you understand ! » she snapped.

Faith couldn't help herself but giggled. Cruz heard her and turn to face her.

« You got a problem Yokas ? » she told her moving towards her.

« Still the same..Sergeant Cruz the big boss of the anticrime. » she told her with sarcasms.

« And you...still the same..the mommy of Boscorelli ! » she told her back.

Faith looked at her coldly then punched her in the face. Davis went between them. Faith looked at Bosco then Cruz.

« Look like Saint Faith and Mommy are gone. Goodnight everyone ! » she told them leaving the room while Cruz was on the floor with her nose in her hands. It was bleeding.

Bosco looked down at Cruz. « You saw it coming Cruz..you better keep your mouth shut and not tell everyone about this..and today I wasn't at the court because Lieu told me I didn't have to go anymore. You should talk to your boss sometimes ! » he told her leaving the room. « Night Davis, Monroe ! »

Davis smirked at Cruz then went to take his jacket « Best day of my life..one we got the rapist arrested then we got the sarge on her ass. What a day isn't it Monroe ? Yeah I forgot Sarge and you are best friends..night Ladies ! » he told them leaving the locker room too.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Outside the 55 precinct :

Faith was walking when she heard somebody yelling her name. She turned back and saw Bosco running to her.

« Faith wait ! » Bosco yelled at her joining her.

« What do you want Bosco ? » she asked him.

« Sorry about you know.. » he started to tell her but was interrupted.

« Don't worry...I wanted to do it so many times. I needed it. »

« Still you shouldn't have, even if she deserved it, but you could have problems for what you did. »

« Stop being the level headed one..it's not your job ! It's mine remember ? » she told him with a smirk. « Come on..I'm in happy mood now..so don't take me that from me..okay ? » she finished putting her hand on his shoulder then she started walking again leaving Bosco with a small smile.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**Maurice Boscorelli's apartment :**

Bosco entered into his apartment. He discovered his brother on his couch with his head in his hands.

« Michael..what you're doing here ? » Bosco asked him moving towards him.

Michael glanced up to his brother. « Maurice..I messed up..I'm in big problems..I really need your help right now. » he told him

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**TBC…?**


	5. Chapter 5

Maurice Boscorelli's apartment :

Title : A new life. Chapter 5/ ?

Author : F.Boscorelli aka Morgane

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Spoilers : none

Summury : It takes place after Faith's shooting and at her return at work.

A/N : Well guys, this is my new chapter. I'm sorry for the delay but I really have a lot of stuff to do and I think my muse let me down for a moment. I hope you will like this new chapter. Enjoy ! F.Boscorelli ;)

Previously on Third Watch :

_**Maurice Boscorelli's apartment : **_

_**Bosco entered into his apartment. He discovered his brother on his couch with his head in his hands. **_

_**« Michael..what you're doing here ? » Bosco asked him moving towards him. **_

_**Michael glanced up to his brother. « Maurice..I messed up..I'm in big problems..I really need your help right now. » he told him**_

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Bosco stared at his brother's sides. There was a gun. Bosco could sense that it has been used by Michael and that would mean a lot of problems.

« Mikey…what did you do ? What happened ? » Bosco whispered.

« I messed up. It's really bad Mo. He threatened Mom, Maurice. I didn't know what to do !! »

« What ?! What about Mom ?! Who threatened her ? » Bosco snapped. He couldn't help himself. It was about their mother's health.

« Mann. Joey Mann. He came to my apartment. He wanted me to follow him so we could kill a cop. Somebody who was a threaten to their business. I told him 'no' and he didn't take it good. He told me if I didn't do it then he will get Mom killed. I told him to calm down and then I was going to kill his fucking cop !! So he gave me a gun..then I started to think about Mom and how he could still kill her..I didn't want to kill that cop either…so…so I killed Joey tonight. Now they're on their way to kill me…worst to torture me to death. You have to help Mo !! » Michael began to cry and then continue to talk : « I'm scared Maurice…what if they killed mom. She is in your bedroom..you have to protect her !! » He finished by a yell. He was so mad at him to get his mother in danger.

Bosco continue to stare at him in silence. He came to his brother's sides and then take him in his arms.

« I understand why you did it. Don't worry…I won't let you down, okay ? I'm going to protect the two of you… » Bosco started to say but his brother interupt him.

« No. You just protect her. I'm going to let them catch me. It's all my fault ! » he said standing up and he started to walk to the front door. Then Bosco stopped him.

« You are my brother. It is my job to protect you. And everybody made mistakes. We're going to the precinct. You're going to tell them everything you know so we can help you and mom to be safe. You panicked…it's completely understandable. I know that you killed somebody tonight and that's one of the worst thing that somebody can do…but if I had been in your place…I think I would have done the same thing. Nobody messed with my family. Don't worry about jail…if you work with the police…you will have less years to do. I'm here for you bro ! » Bosco take him back into his arms. Michael continued to cry into his brother's arms and thanked him silently for being there for him. He understood very well what he had to do and why he had to do it. It's for his family and for himself.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

**At the precinct** :

Maurice, Michael and Rose Boscorelli entered the precinct. They saw Giacomo and the lieutenant Davidson talking in the captain's office. Bosco asked to his mother and his brother to wait into the locker room for a moment. Rose and Michael Boscorelli went to the locker room and the two of them didn't know what to do or think anymore.

Meanwhile, Bosco went to Swersky's office and knocked.

« Come in Boscorelli ! » he yelled at him. He knew it was Boscorelli because the last one called him an hour ago to tell him everything. That was why Swersky was at his office at that time of the night.

Bosco entered then sat at the chair « Boss. Thanks for being there this late. It really is important. Did you know that Giacomo is here right now? »

« Yes Boscorelli. I know that he's here. I called him. Davidson is talking to him right now. He's asking him questions about Mann and his son. We had to get Donald Mann as soon as possible before somebody else get killed. »

« So what do you know now ? By the way, I brought my mother and my brother to the precinct like you told me. They're in the locker room. »

Swersky stand up and walked to the door. « Anderson ! » he yelled. A young police officer came to him : « Yes sir ? » Then Swersky told him to take Rose and Michael Boscorelli into the captain's office and to ask them if they need anything. The officer did what his sergeant told him.

Swersky came back into his office closing the door and left his right hand just before that Bosco could talk.

« I know Boscorelli. Giacomo could see them and that's the plan. We have to watch his face when he saw them to know if he told us the truth or not. He told us that he was undercover. That he was going to take Mann down with the anticrime section. We have to be sure of that. » he told Bosco and then went to Davidson's office. Bosco followed him.

**The captain's office** :

Davidson and Giacomo turned their heads to see Rose and Michael Boscorelli entered the office in company of a police officer. Rose and Michael didn't say anything. Giacomo nodded his head to Michael and stared back to Davidson.

« Well Giacomo ? Does those two person ring a bell to you ? » Davidson asked watching Swersky and Boscorelli coming in.

« Yes. I know them. They're Rose and Michael Boscorelli. The mother and the brother of Maurice Boscorelli. I have to spy on them to get Mann. Hi Mike ! » he said waving to Michael Boscorelli.

Bosco didn't like Giacomo's behavior and then said staring at the sergeant : « You better watch yourself Giacomo or I'll kick your ass !! »

« BOSCORELLI ! « Davidson and Swersky yelled at the same time.

« You better calm down Boscorelli before you'll do something wrong as always » Giacomo replied.

Rose put an hand on her son's shoulder to calm him down and she whispered to him to calm down and to let this bastard making a fool of himself alone. Bosco smirked at his mother and then looked into his brother's eyes.

Michael Boscorelli sat down on the chair next to Giacomo and began to talk.

« Hi Giacomo ! So now you and me are in the same place…uh ?! »

« No Mike. I was trying to catch drug dealers. So you and me are not in the same place. » he told him.

At the same time, Cruz and the captain came into the room.

« You wanted to talk to me, Lieutenant ? » she said watching the scene before her.

« Yeah. Cruz…tell me. Are you and Giacomo working together ? » Swersky asked.

Cruz stared at Swersky then at Davidson and to finished she stared back to Giacomo. She nodded.

« Yes, we are. Sergeant Giacomo is working undercover for me to help me to catch the two biggest drug dealers of New York, Donald and Joey Mann. » she told him.

« That's bullshit !! And you know it Cruz ! » Bosco snapped to her face. She was shaking her head.

« No Boscorelli. I'm serious. I couldn't tell anybody because it implied an police officer's family. Your family. Sorry ! » she told him calmly.

Bosco couldn't believe it. The captain and Swersky sighed.

« Well. The two of you will have to explain yourself to us. Boscorelli…your family will be put under police protection tonight. This is the address where they will go. Mrs.Boscorelli…I'm sorry to put you into this place but it is for your own safety and for the safety of your son. Please…know that we will do everything to get you safe. »

Rose Boscorelli nodded at him and said : « Thank you Lieutenant. I know that your good man. Can my other son go with us ? » She didn't want Maurice either to be in danger.

« Mom !! I'm a police officer. I can protect myself. I have to catch those guys too ! » Bosco told her quickly and looking at Swersky asking him silently to agree with him.

« Mrs.Boscorelli. Your son is right…he can protect himself. But he's wrong when he thought that he was on this case. » Swersky stared at Boscorelli asking him to not discuss his orders. Boscorelli sighed and nodded back at his mother.

« Okay. Again thank you Lieutenant. »

Then Rose Boscorelli and her son Michael followed the captain oustide the room.

Bosco turned back to stare at the Lieutenant Swersky and Davidson and sighed.

« You two are not serious when you say that you believe those two bastard of Sergeant. » he began to say then turned to see Giacomo smirking at him. « And you…if you are really undercover for Anticrime then why did you threatened my brother just outside the precinct days ago ?! Huh !! » Bosco yelled to Giacomo's face

« Boscorelli. Your brother saw me entered the precinct. He knew that I was a cop. I had to threaten him so he doesn't tell Mann that I was a cop. I was trying to protect my cover and your family too ! So don't blame me if your brother is not clean as you want him to be. » he told Bosco with a smile.

Bosco had enough and tried to fight with him but then somebody catch him by the arm. It was Davis and Sully was next to him.

« Enough Boscorelli. You stop right now. Davis and Sully are here to take your mother and your brother at the safe place. » Swersky told him.

Bosco sighed then asked to Sully and Davis why they were here when they were supposed not to work at this time of the day. The two of them told him that they were working a double shift tonight. Bosco nodded at them and thanked them for taking care of his family.

Davis came to him and put his hand on his shoulder « It's not a problem, Bosco. We just hope that this bastard of Mann is going to jail as soon as possible. You should go home and rest. »

Bosco stared at him and said « Yeah. Right. Like I'm going to sleep after learning that my family is in danger and that this bastard of Sergeant was, all this time, working with Sergeant Bitch ! »

« Boscorelli !! It's enough ! » Swersky snapped then he glanced at Giacomo « And you, I want you out of this case. This case goes to the 3rd floor…to the detective Stanford and to Jelly. If I see you putting your nose again in a case with Donald Mann…I will have your badge. Do you hear me ?! »

Giacomo glanced back at him and sighed : « Boss. You're not serious ? I was on this case for months !! I have to catch Mann. This bastard killed my girlfriend years ago. »

Swersky stopped him and began to yell : « No !! You will not work on this case anymore…you hear me Giacomo ?! »

Giacomo sighed and stand up. He went to the door and glanced back at Swersky : « You're doing a big mistake. I know everything about Mann. But I will not be in your way Lieutenant. Will I go back to patrol tomorrow ? »

Swersky nodded to him. Giacomo smiled then and said : « Can I work again with my partner ? You know…Faith Yokas ? »

Swersky glanced at Boscorelli and sighed. « Yes you can. Now goodnight Sergeant. » Then Giacomo left the office.

Bosco couldn't believe it. Swersky just allowed Giacomo to ride with Faith. _How could he do that to me ?!_

« Boss !! Why do you… » but Bosco couldn't finished his sentence because Swersky interrupt him.

« Because Boscorelli. Somebody has to keep an eye on him to see if he really stopped working on Mann's case or not and to see if he is what he say he is. » Swersky told him.

« What do you mean ? » Bosco said.

« Well. Cruz is not as clean as she told me the first year she worked here…I saw it the day she shot Yokas. And now, that we discover that she worked with Giacomo, it make me suspicious that Giacomo could be the same. Not as clean as he pretend to be. » Swersky told him. He put his jacket on and then left the office.

Bosco glanced at Davidson and smirked : « I really love this guy !! » Then he left with Davidson shaking his head at his comment.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : A new life. Chapter 6/ ?

Author : aka Morgane

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Spoilers : none

Summary : It takes place after Faith's shooting and at her return at work.

A/N : Well guys, this is my new chapter. I'm sorry for the delay but I think my muse let me down for a moment. I hope you will like this new chapter. Enjoy ! ;)

Previously on Third Watch :

_**Bosco couldn't believe it. Swersky just allowed Giacomo to ride with Faith.**__**How could he do that to me?!**_

_**« Boss ! Why do you… » but Bosco couldn't finished his sentence because Swersky interrupt him.**_

_**« Because Boscorelli. Somebody has to keep an eye on him to see if he really stopped working on Mann's case or not and to see if he is what he say he is. » Swersky told him.**_

_**« What do you mean ? » Bosco said.**_

_**« Well. Cruz is not as clean as she told me the first year she worked here…I saw it the day she shot Yokas. And now, that we discover that she worked with Giacomo, it make me suspicious that Giacomo could be the same. Not as clean as he pretend to be. » Swersky told him. He put his jacket on and then left the office.**_

_**Bosco glanced at Davidson and smirked : « I really love this guy ! » Then he left with Davidson shaking his head at his comment.**_

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 55555555555

Two days after.

**At the precinct:**

Faith and Giacomo entered the locker room. Bosco was waiting at his locker.

"You're sure you don't want to go for a drink, Faith?" asked Giacomo

"Nah…I'm tired and I wanna go home…besides my daughter wanted to come over." Faith said.

"You want a ride home?" asked Giacomo.

"I don't know…I don't want to bother you" Faith replied, looking down her feet.

"It's not a problem!" Giacomo said.

Bosco heard their conversation and couldn't help himself to feel angry. He stand up and left the locker room.

Faith saw that Bosco was angry but she needed to know if Giacomo was dirty or not. She followed him outside the house and climbed in his car.

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555

**Outside Faith's apartment**:

"Well thanks for the ride." Said Faith smiling and opened the door then said "You wanna come up for a drink?"

"I thought your daughter was coming tonight? I don't want to" but Faith interrupted him "..well I can introduce you to her. She doesn't bite, you know?"

Giacomo laughed and nodded : "Okay why not!"

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555

**Meanwhile in Bosco's apartment**:

Bosco was staring at his tv. There was a show about dogs and cats on Animal Planet. Usually, he loved those shows but he couldn't help himself but thinking about Faith and Giacomo. He thought that, maybe Faith was doing this for Lieutenant Swersky but the way, she looked at him, smiling. _"God I hate this man!"_

5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555555555555 5555555555555555555

**At Faith's apartment**:

Faith opened the door. Emily wasn't there yet. Faith hit the lights on and went to the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home. I'm just gonna call Emily to see if she still coming up tonight" Faith said grabbing the phone and dialing Emily's cell phone number.

"Okay" Giacomo replied and sat on the couch watching pictures of Faith's children on the coffee table.

Meanwhile, Faith was talking on the phone with Emily.

"Em, are you still coming tonight?" Faith asked slowly.

"No mom, I'm sorry. I was going to call you….dad and his girlfriend want me to stay because she wants to introduce us to her parents. And believe me, mom, I really don't want to. I hate her and her little comments!" Emily replied with a sad voice.

"Oh it's okay Em…" Faith stopped and said quickly "What kind of comments she's saying?"

"Um…she said nasty thing about you…and your relationship you had with Bosco. But don't worry, mom, I already told her not to talk about you and Bosco like that in front of me again!" Emily told her with a smile.

"I think I really hate her more than ever now. She doesn't even know anything about my partnership with Bosco!" Faith replied with narrow eyes.

"It's Dad who told her things like you and Bosco are more than partners, that you two most have been having sex all those years! I don't believe him, Mom. I know that you would never cheat on Dad and then break our family. He did!" Emily said. She hoped that her mother wouldn't get to mad at her because she told her what her father has been telling Charlie and her about the "real" reason of the divorce as he said.

"That son of…! Well thank you Emily for…you know. I love you. You know that right?" Faith told her. She wanted to hit Fred right now. _"How could he said that?! He was the one who cheated on her and when she was on a wheelchair!"_

"Of course I know. We know and we love you too! I have to go Mom. They are here and Dad is calling me. Have a goodnight. I call you tomorrow. Bye Mom!" Emily said quickly.

"Okay Honey. Have a goodnight too! Tell Charlie that I love him!" Faith hang up. She saw that Giacomo was on the couch. She forgot he was there. Right now she wishes he wasn't. Faith grabbed two beers out of the fridge and came to sit next to Giacomo.

Giacomo took the beer she gave him. He took a sip then looked at her.

"So your daughter is not coming?" Giacomo said.

"No she's not. My ex-husband wants her to meet his new girlfriend's parents" Faith answered.

Giacomo could see that Faith was sad that Emily wasn't coming tonight.

"So Michael…I heard about your undercover thing. I'm sorry. It was me who saw you with Bosco's brother the other night. If I knew that it was an undercover…" Faith was interrupted by Giacomo.

"No don't be sorry. If I would have been at your place, I would have done the same thing. Well now, I won't be able to put these guys in jail. I'm not proud of myself. I know that I have to do things to be able to get information about Mann including threatening Michael Boscorelli. He was going to tell them that I was a cop. I couldn't let that happen! See…Mann killed my girlfriend two years ago. She was one of his drug dealers. I didn't know at that time until that night when she told me that she was in danger and she didn't want to lose me. She told me everything about Mann and his son's business. He found out that she was with me. Me a cop. He didn't like it and decided that she was a threaten to his business. We found out her body in trash in an alley. I came to the 55th and talk with Cruz. She was on the case of Sarah's murder We decided together to do the undercover. I was supposed to pretend to be a drug dealer coming from Boston. And when we discovered that a family member of a cop was one of his drug dealers, we knew that we have to keep this undercover for ourselves until we had enough proofs against Mann. I'm sorry that you have to witness this. You have to believe me…I never wanted to threaten Michael but I had no choice!" Giacomo took another sip of his beer and looked at Faith waiting for her reaction.

Faith didn't know what to say. He seems to be honest but then she feared that she missed something and risked Rose and Michael's lives.

"Well…first of all…I'm sorry for your loss. It should have been hard to lose your girlfriend like that. But you have to understand me…I've been Bosco's partner for ten years and I have to tell you. I didn't like the way you threaten Michael that night. You should have told Lieutenant Swersky about this undercover. But I understand why you didn't." Faith replied and gave a squeeze on Giacomo's hand.

"I know. Thanks Faith." He gave a squeeze back on her hand. He looked at her and then leaned in. He kissed her. Faith kissed him back. Then she realized that she shouldn't. She pushed him away.

"Michael. We shouldn't…" but he didn't let her finish and kissed her back. She gave in. A lot of kisses after, she pushed away and stand up. She had her hand on her lips. She swallowed and told him that he should go.

He nodded and went to the front door.

"I'm not sorry" He said looking at her. "Faith, you're an amazing woman and I'm very attracted to you. Think about it. Call me." He left.

Faith stared at the door unable to move or to think about what happened_. "Oh god…what did I do?!" _

She was attracted to him but she knew that she couldn't be with that man not if she wanted Bosco in her life again.

TBC?


End file.
